Miss Invisible Hiatus for the time being
by Falmouth Falcons Fan-Inactive
Summary: Max is the loner with only her adopted family as her friends, who is teased by the rest of the school population. She has a secret nasty habit that comes from a broken heart, and bomb-builders as her friends. When Fang moves to town will he help her heal?
1. Chapter 1

**Heeyy! So, I know I haven't UD'd The Dracon's Tail recently, but I have been working on this, which is pretty much a teaser to see if I get good responses from it and if I should continue it or not. If I get good reviews and stuff, I'll probably put TDT on the back burner for a while until maybe May, or until an idea hits me! Please R&R! :) Also, if I continue, there WILL be wings!  
><strong>

**~ENJOY~**

Maximum Ride's Point of View:

_RIIIIIING!_

The lunch bell dismissed us from our IB English class, and all of the students flocked to get to lunch, except me. I leisurely packed my binder, notebook, and textbook into my messenger bag filled with all the others from every one of my classes so I wouldn't have to go to my locker.

I slid my phone and iPod into my back pockets, and slung the heavy bag onto my shoulder, grunting slightly from the weight. Under my breath, I asked myself why I did this. Oh right, because the hallways are Hell. The pushing, shoving, teasing, and relentless rumors made about me, Maximum Ride.

Wait a second and the reason will come...hold on...lightbulb! Yeah that's why. I'm known as the school's biggest slut, which incidentally isn't true. It's also why my bag is my locker, even if I wanted to go to my locker, I couldn't because I forgot my combination. Ha, stupid huh?

I pulled my golden hair with the under layer dyed black, out from under the strap of my bag, and released it from it's messy bun prison, free to fall in small relentless curls to the small of my back. The long side parted bangs fell into my dead, dull brown eyes.

I hurriedly walked past Miss Martin's desk, where she sat grading todays tests, and held mine out to me. Grabbing it, I saw a red one hundred-forty percent sign, and shoved it into my bag, not caring if it ripped or crumpled.

I stalked out of the classroom, down the deserted hallways, and through the back doors that led to the football field. I felt the fake, green grass squish under my feet as I jogged past the outside lunch tables filled with all of the "cool" kids who joked me.

I ignored the taunts and catcalls I heard, and just walked to the bleachers, and up to the third row, then plonked down, face toward the field. I took off my bag, setting it down next to me, and pulled out my lunch, homemade chocolate chip cookies. My adoptive mother, Dr. Martinez made them for me this morning. Even if she isn't my birthmother, I still love her, but if I tell her, she might leave like everyone else.

I ate two cookies, and was about to bring the third to my mouth when I heard the clanking footsteps of someone walking up the bleachers, going up three levels behind me. Quickly, I turned around, ready to tell off the likely popular, but instead I saw a boy my age, with raven black hair, olive skin, and a strong jaw sit down, and pulled out his iPod, and listened to it.

As if he felt my eyes, his head snapped up, his hair flying into his eyes, and his impossibly onyx eyes met my dull brown ones. Being stubborn me, I refused to look away, and apparently so did he. I pushed up my aviator sunglasses to atop my golden hair, and narrowed my eyes, put my cookie away, and pulled out my half-pack of red Marlboros from my hidden bag pocket, and lit one up with my red engraved zippo, still looking at him. He smirked a bit as I took a drag and blew the smoke out, and looked ready to say something.

When he opened his mouth, a large BOOM went off under the bleachers where I knew there was an illegal "science lab." Two boys I had the pleasure of knowing, Gazzy and Iggy, ran out from under the bleachers with smoke on their tails. Gazzy was my adopted brother and the older brother to Angel, my adopted sister, and was Iggy's partner in crime. They made illegal bombs, and Iggy was like a brother, they way he hung out around Dr. M's house. They were grinning like idiots, and I took another drag from my cigarette before putting it out, and stashing my stuff back into my hidden bag pocket. I flicked the butt to the ground, and found myself smiling at the mystery guy.

I picked my bag up again, and ran after the two idiots waving at me from the back doors of the school. I smirked and shook my head at their antics, running through the eating populars before reaching my only two friends. I stopped in front of them, and looked over my shoulder toward the farthest bleachers where the mystery guy was walking away from. He looked at me and slightly smiled, and I smirked back. Turning back around to Iggy and Gazzy, and saw them looking at me with wide, curious eyes. And then I realized, this was the first time I had made any contact with somebody other than my family and my attackers since the Sam Incident.

_~Flashback~_

"_Are you coming, Maxie? The 'Special Place' is all set up for us!" Sam, my boyfriend called out to me from under my window. I poked my head out, and called back._

"_Hang on a minute! I'm coming Sam!" And I shut my window and ran down the stairs. I got the front door, and threw it open, jumping into my wonderful boyfriend's arms. He kissed me lightly and I felt my newly fifteen year old heart flutter, Sam was perfect. He took my hand and we walked to the local park, hand in hand._

_When we got to our 'Special Place' I gasped and tears came to my eyes. It was perfect, just like him. Sam set up a picnic on top of a secluded hill, overlooking the sunset on our blanket. The very same blanket we took to our first concert together._

"_Do you like it, Maxie?" He asked, pulling me down to sit next to him on the blanket, facing the sunset, and handing me a delicately wrapped dark blue box with gold ribbon._

"_Happy Birthday, Maxie. I hope you like it." _

_I tore off the paper and found a box full of tissue paper, and under all of that was a sticky note. It read,_

'_Ha! You fell for it. Love? Psshh! Who could love and ugly thing like you? This was a bet, meaning none of it was real!_

_Sam'_

_I read, and reread he note, and when I looked up, Sam was gone. I couldn't believe he was gone, that it wasn't real. I really, truly loved him, and it was all a bet. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces and fall out of my chest. Tears came to my eyes, threatening to spill over._

"_NO!" I growled out to my self. No tears would be shed for that scum. I loved him and he broke my heart. I whipped out my cell phone and called him._

_Ring, ring, ring...and it went to voice mail._

"_I hope you know that you are the most God awful son-of-a-bitch to ever walk the face of this earth. And to think that I loved you! You used to be one of the rotten ones, and I loved you for that, but I guess I was wrong. I hope you get your 'winnings' for putting up with me for as long as you did." Beeeeeep._

_With an angry huff, I hit the red end call button, and left everything where it was, and left, walking home by myself. I walked past a man of maybe thirty or thirty-one, with sandy blonde hair and a long scar trailing from his eyebrow to his chin, sitting on a bench smoking a cigarette. Unafraid, like I would have been earlier today, I plopped down next to him. An idea flashing into my mind._

"_Hello," The man started, confused. "Are you lost?" He asked with compassion in his eyes, exhaling the smoke away from me._

_I smiled, but it probably looked like a grimace. "No, my name's Maximum Ride, what's yours?" I asked out of the blue._

_His eyes flashed with recognition at my name, but he smiled, showing a row of pearly white teeth. "The name's Ari Batchelder, what are you doing out here all alone?"_

"_Nothing of importance. Look, how much do I have to pay you for a smoke?" I asked, pulling out my wallet._

"_Why? You shouldn't throw your life away, it's only just begun!" He argued, taking another drag._

"_I've got nothing to live for. Besides, I don't even know who my real parents are." I drawled, expressionless._

"_Look kid, even I regret ever starting. The only reason why, was because I was a Marine, and we had nothing better to do, and I regret it every time I spend forty-five dollars on a carton."_

"_Ari, I'm a failure, and I'm all that I have to blame. If I'm going to experience life, I better do it right." I egged on, pulling out all the stops. Maybe smoking could make me feel better._

"_Look Max, it's not the best life, and you could die from it. I don't want you to have to live through the grief I feel everyday." He said, pointing out a good point._

"_You want to know what? Thank you, Ari! I feel better now." And I reached over and hugged him, reaching into his pocket to find a mostly full pack of red Marlboros and a lighter. I let go, and quickly put them in my pockets, without Ari being any the wiser._

_I felt a small pang of guilt, but I pushed it away, and smiled at Ari before walking calmly away._

_When I knew I was far enough away that he couldn't see the smoke, I picked out a cigarette and lit it up with the plastic Bic. Bringing it to my lips, I inhaled, and the smoke was too much._

"_Cough...cough...cough!" I wheezed, and brought the cigarette back to my lips, inhaling again. The process repeated itself before the action of the smoke was somewhat comforting to my distressed mind, but that was after my second. As I inhaled and exhaled the poison smoke, I walked down the path to the park and out, heading home. A block away from my house, I put the cigarette out, and shoved the pack into my pocket behind my phone and the lighter in my bra. I walked inside, and ignored Dr. M's attempts at calming me down when she saw the distressed look on my face._

_I told her everything that happened and she held me, rocking me back and forth, whispering sweet nothings in my ear._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it! I think that the best updates are going to be about every month, I know that sucks, but I am about to start directing and producing a play I wrote for our school Drama Club, and that should take up a lot of time. I don't own Maximum Ride, but it would be so super cool if I did.**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously...<strong>

_When I knew I was far enough away that he couldn't see the smoke, I picked out a cigarette and lit it up with the plastic Bic. Bringing it to my lips, I inhaled, and the smoke was too much._

_"Cough...cough...cough!" I wheezed, and brought the cigarette back to my lips, inhaling again. The process repeated itself before the action of the smoke was somewhat comforting to my distressed mind, but that was after my second. As I inhaled and exhaled the poison smoke, I walked down the path to the park and out, heading home. A block away from my house, I put the cigarette out, and shoved the pack into my pocket behind my phone and the lighter in my bra. I walked inside, and ignored Dr. M's attempts at calming me down until she saw the distressed look on my face._

_I told her everything that happened and she held me, rocking me back and forth, whispering sweet nothings in my ear._

~Miss Invisible~

I walked into the girls locker room, and quickly grabbed my gym clothes from the only locker I used. There wasn't another girl in there because I got here early. I quickly looked around for any girls trickling in, and dressed into a pair of black form fitting yoga cut-offs, a red Nirvana tank top, and a pair of red low rise converse. I locked everything up in my locker, then threw my hair up into a messy bun so you could see the black underneath. As the first girls showed up, I jogged out into the gym, and ran past my favorite gym teacher out of five, Ms. Hardesty.

She was a cop before becoming a gym teacher, and always made our Health days fun by telling us stories about drunks or druggies to try to scare us. She had chin length wispy, curly hair, and a whistle and stop watch around her neck. Just from those two things, I knew what we were doing. Running. I grinned at her and she nodded. I kept jogging to the bleachers on the far side of the gym, and saw Iggy, who also got here early, talking to the black haired boy from Lunch.

I plopped myself down in between Iggy and the boy, and Iggy huffed.

"I was trying to have a conversation here, Maxie!" Iggy fake pouted. I snorted a bit, and noticed something was different with his normally strawberry blonde hair, now the front was completely covered in soot.

"Ignite Charles Westing! What did you do to your hair?" I asked him, glaring at him at half-power. Iggy just rubbed the back of his neck and grinned stupidly.

"Well..." He drew the word out, trying to avoid the topic, and I tapped my foot. "!" He said really fast.

"What! Again?" I asked with a smile on my face, knowing he probably got afternoon detention today.

"Yeah... You know I get a little excited during Chemistry! But just ask Fang here, it was AWESOME!"

Fang, hmmm, it suits him rather well, with the black eyes and hair.

"Fang? What did you do, go around biting people when you were younger?" I asked, teasing him. He smirked a bit, and moved his overgrown bangs out of his eyes.

"Yeah," He said in a husky voice and smirked, "and I still do." I looked at him with a small smile on my face.

"So, what were you going to say to me at Lunch?" I asked, remembering how he had opened him mouth to say something, and Iggy had blown up his lab, signaling that we should go in for next period.

Fang just smirked at me for a few seconds then said, "Smoking is bad for you."

On the out side I was cool, calm, and handling the situation well, but on the inside I remember what Dr. M told me when she caught me last year.

_I was standing on the back porch, smoking one last cigarette for the night, the calming feeling the smoke gave me when it entered my lungs, and cycled through, and then came pouring out my nose and mouth. The moon was full and heavy in the sky, and the stars and planets twinkled at me. Then suddenly, I heard the door slide open, then the screen, and I jumped, not expecting the noise._

"_Max? Lovie? What are you doing out here in the cold? It's past ten, are you feeling okay?" Dr. M's voice, sweet and untainted, filled my ears, and suddenly she appeared in front of me, taking my sights away from the lunar moon and her friends. My eyes felt dull, and the brown felt grey._

"_Oh, Maxie!" She knocked the cigarette out of my hand and rushed me into a hug. "Was this because of Sam?" She asked, hitting the nail on the head. I jerked my head, and she gave me a sympathetic smile. "Oh, oh, oh. My darling Maximum. Even if you aren't my child, I love you all the same, and this hurts me. Smoking is bad for you, and I'm not telling or ordering you to stop now, but sometime, in the future, before you graduate high school, would you stop? Not just for me, but for yourself?"_

_I managed to scrape a grimace looking smile together, and Dr. M sighed. "I really, really do love you, Duckie. Never question that." And she smiled._

"Max? Max...? Hey! I have a Big Mac! You want it?" I snapped back into reality when I heard the magic words 'Big Mac' and saw Iggy holding up a half eaten Big Mac from his lunch.

"Hell yeah! Gimme that!" I exclaimed while grabbing the burger. "Do you have anything to drink?" I asked, though it probably sounded like 'Doo yew haf anethig two drenk?' with all the food in my mouth, and my almost-brother laughed and handed me a water bottle filled with coke.

"Mmmmm! Thanks, Iggy!" I said when I swallowed. "Sooooo..." I drawled out looking at Fang. "Where did you move here from, how old are you, and any siblings?"

Fang just smirked that annoying smirk and said, "New York, 18, three sisters, Yumi whose adopted and 17, Monique or Nudge whose 16, and Lucy whose 15."

"Wow... I'm adopted, 18, and two sisters, Ella whose 16, and Angel whose 12, and one _official _brother, Zephyr or Gazzy whose 15, and this lug here." I said, pulling Iggy into a headlock.

"Ehhhhhh!" He whined, trying and failing, to get out of my steel headlock, while I just laughed. Fang cracked a real smile and asked,

"When are we going to start gym?" Iggy and I laughed, and he looked at us confusingly.

"It normally takes about 15 minutes of waiting before we get to go outside because the girls are total prisses and have to look 'absolutely perfect!'" I imitated Lis-slut's nasally voice. Iggy looked kind of scared.

"Dude! That was totally creepy! Don't ever do that ever again! Ever!" And I laughed.

"Why is he so creeped out?" Fang asked. "It's just a voice."

Iggy looked appalled, and yelled out, "JUST a voice? It's only the voice of the she-devil incarnate!" At that, he ran off, into the boys locker room, I just sat there and laughed.

For the remaining few minuted we had to wait on the girls for, Fang and I talked, about Lissa, and the outrageous color of Lucy, his youngest sister's hair and her weird obsession with wearing floor-length cloaks, Iggy's three sisters and how strange it was that the three of us mostly had sisters. I found out he like the same bands that I do; such as, Linkin Park, Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin, and a few others, and that despite the way he was dressed (in all black, which suited him) his favorite color was a forest green color, because he liked to spend time in the woods. When we saw Iggy coming back, we exchanged numbers, and put them into our phones.

"Hey Iggy!" I called out to him, "Do you wan to come to the movies with us on Saturday?" I guess I got Lissa's attention, because her eyes snapped up to me and this 'mysterious other person' and got starry eyed at Fang. I leaned toward him, and whispered, "The girl with the freakish fire red hair, that's Lissa, and she's a slut. Just watch out." He nodded, and smiled at me, not a smirk, but a full on smile and I heard Lissa huff and stomp away. Iggy came running up the steps to where we were seated, huffing and out of breath.

"Iggy? Igster? What's wrong? Why are you all out of breath?" I asked, genuinely worried.

"It's nothing, Max." He said, his pale blue eyes not meeting mine. Iggy started whispering into Fang's ear, and he whispered something back. Something flashed in Fang's eyes, was it hurt or anger? I didn't know, but I didn't press, I had just met Fang today.

Suddenly, Ms. Hardesty blew her whistle twice, and the three of us jumped up and jogged behind her, going out side to our track. Iggy was trailing a few yards behind Fang an I, on our way onto the track.

"Okay, Kiddies! I need you to run as long as you can for as fast as you can, because this is a race. Boys run first, and the person who comes in from running three laps first, from both the girl's team and the boy's team, will race against each other. Who ever comes in first gets two bags of Wonka candy, and a free week of no dressing out!" Ms. Hardesty said when we got to the track. All of the girls went over to the fresh grass, and only a few sat down. I sat down close to where the boys were starting, and smiled at Fang and Iggy. Suddenly, Ms. Hardesty blew her whistle three time, and the boys took off.

At first, Dylan, a boy in Iggy's geometry class who is one of the many guys who harass me, was in first, but was soon in third behind Iggy in first and Fang in second. I could tell Fang wasn't using his full speed, and neither was Iggy. As their last lap was almost finished, Dylan quickly smiled at me (which was gross), then went faster, beating Iggy and Fang by five-seconds.

"Okay! Up next are the girls, take a spot at the starting line." I stood next to J.J., a friend of Ella's, and waited for the whistle to blow. Ms. Hardesty blew her whistle three times again, and we were off.

I didn't want to have to race Dylan by myself, but my competitive nature got the best of me, damn it! No matter how hard I tried, I stayed in first, almost going past Lissa, who was in dead last. Ha! Take that, Slut!

In the end, I unsurprisingly won, and had to race Dylan. As we were waiting for Ms. Hardesty to blow her whistle, I heard Lissa say, "I hope you lose whore! You don't need the extra calories!"

I just smirked, and as Ms. Hardesty blew her whistle for the third time, I ran backwards, and shot Lissa the bird, then quickly turned around and handed Dylan's ass to him. It wasn't even hard, and I didn't run at full speed, but when I got in, I took the giant bag of Laffy Taffys, and Pixy Stixs and jogged back over to Fang and Iggy who were sitting in the grass away from the other boys.

"Day-um girl!" Iggy teased as we were walking back inside. "Way to show everyone up!" At that, Iggy and I bust out laughing, and Fang chuckled. I flung my arms around their shoulders and we walked the rest of the way giggling slightly.


	3. Bonus Chapter! Chapter 3

**Wooo! Chapter 3! This is a total THANK YOU chapter for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites I've gotten when I posted chapter 2, so I worked into the night, eating a left over Jimmy John's sandwhich, and Panara Bread sweet tea to keep me awake. Unfortunately, I don't own Maximum Ride. :( This is a pretty sad chapter, just to warn you. This chapter holds one of my biggest fears, being a Military Child, and my dad just went out for seven months, sooooo... digest that as you will. Be prepared for a TWIST!  
><strong>

**Previously:**

_I just smirked, and as Ms. Hardesty blew her whistle for the third time, I ran backwards, and shot Lissa the bird, then quickly turned around and handed Dylan's ass to him. It wasn't even hard, and I didn't run at full speed, but when I got in, I took the giant bag of Laffy Taffys, and Pixy Stixs and jogged back over to Fang and Iggy who were sitting in the grass away from the other boys._

_"Day-um girl!" Iggy teased as we were walking back inside. "Way to show everyone up!" At that, Iggy and I bust out laughing, and Fang chuckled. I flung my arms around their shoulders and we walked the rest of the way, giggling slightly._

~Miss Invisible~

I woke up in the morning with a smile on my face. "It's FRIDAY!" I yelled out in an un-Maxish way, and Ella and Angel bust into my room with worried looks on their faces.

"Maxie? Are you okay?" Angel asked me in a sleepy voice, followed by Ella.

"What's your temperature!" Ella yelled hurriedly, slapping her hand over my forehead, just like Dr. M would do, she's so much like her mother.

"Nothing, it's Friday. Tomorrow's the Simple Plan concert Iggy, Gale, Lena, Lyse, Fang, and I are going to, and it's Fang's first time meeting the twins and Gale." I said with a smile. When I won concert tickets from the local alt-rock station, we cancelled our plans to go to the movies, and attend the concert instead.

Lena and Lyse or Selena and Annalyse are twins, and Iggy's slightly younger sisters and Gale is Annalyse's steady boyfriend.

"Ohhhh! Okay!" They said together, and walked out. Wow, they are two strange girls, busting in here thinking I'm sick, then brushing me off. I quickly got out of bed, and took a shower, then put on my Kurt Cobain shirt of Kurt with his guitar and a cigarette, some jeans, my pair of black knee-high converse, my slouchy hat I wear on the back of my head, and my ever present black aviator sunglasses.

"MAX! Can you come down here?" I heard Dr. M call from downstairs, and grabbed my shoulder bag, and shoved another pack of Red's where my empty pack was, before sliding down the banister to the kitchen where Dr. M was.

"Yeah?" I asked, fixing my hat. She sighed, and I looked up. In her hand was a pair of car keys and a couple of different house keys, I grinned.

"What are those?" I asked, unable to contain my joy. "Could they be for me?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes, Max. I found them this morning in a manilla envelope addressed to you from a Military Base," She looked at the smaller white envelope from inside the bigger one in her hands. "Do you know why that is?" I jumped up, and snatched the letter out of her hands, and tore it open.

_Maximum Ride,_

_I am sorry to inform you that Major General Ari Batchelder was killed in action at 16 hundred April 24, 2011. His body has been recovered and I am to inform you that you are his last living relative, being his daughter. He was a great man, and we are saddened to see our good friend and leader go. He talked about you so much, how you were just like him, but looked so much like your mother, Rosalie Ride. He truly did love you. In Ari's will, he left you everything he owned, including his car, a Special Edition DBS black Aston Martin, parked at his home in Chicago (503 West Wrightwood Ave) and his homes in Palm Springs, Las Vegas, Phoenix, and his vacation home in Chicago. The Batchelders come from old money, and you have inherited it all, Ari's lawyer will give you all you need to know. Please come to Washington D.C to receive his medals and attend his funeral Monday. As his friend, I am sincerely sorry for your loss, and wish you peace and happiness in your life._

_Sincerely,_

_Brigadier General Joseph Becker._

I hadn't realized I was crying until, I crumpled to my knees and sobbed. I heard Ella, Angel, and Gazzy run down the stairs to see what was the matter, but I still sobbed, my hands over my face.

Ari, he was my dad. Did he know? Of course he did. I'm sure if it was anybody else, he would have given them a cigarette, but he knew I was his daughter. That's why his vacation home was here, where I live. That's why he was always there, and why he held me when I cried a week after Sam left me. He wasn't just being courteous, he was my dad. That's why I had trusted him unconditionally. That's why, in some strange way, I loved him.

That thought made me cry even more, and I felt four sets of arms hugging me. Finally I stood up, took the keys from Dr. M's hands, and grabbed my wallet. I opened it, checking to see if my drivers license was there, and put it in my back pocket, then grabbed Dr. M's keys to the truck. I ignored the protests from the four of them following me to the garage, and tucked the letter into my back pocket before I opened the door to the car, and jumped in. I slammed the car into drive, and took off out of our garage, going well above the speed limit.

He loved me, I looked like my mother, Rosalie Ride. I inherited money, and apparently a lot of it. Wow.

I drove to the home in Chicago, and pulled onto Wrightwood, and began counting house numbers.

499... 501... 503.

Bingo!

Wow! The place was huge, the door was in-between two Greek statues, and looked to be made out of marble or some other form of stone. I pulled around into the drive way, through the iron gates, and saw the back door through the garden and back porch. I got out of the truck, walked up to the door, and pulled out the key labeled '503' and unlocked the door. As soon as I entered the house, my jaw dropped.

My parents lived here? It was so elegant. I explored the place, and with every room, I was amazed. If this was his vacation home, I wonder what the others looked like? In the kitchen, on the marble countertop, I saw a letter, and picked it up.

_Maxie,_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was when we first met, or all the other times, but the Military wouldn't let me. As soon as Rosie died of terminal cancer, the Military took it into their hands to give you up for a closed adoption because I was gone for months at a time. Meaning I couldn't have any contact with you until you were 18. I had your birthday all planned out, I would take you here to the city, and tell you who I was, and what had happened to your mother. We would watch all of your favorite movies, and I'd bring out your favorite cake, chocolate chip cookie ice cream cake. Then I'd offer for you to come live with me in Palm Springs. But instead, I was deployed a week before for more than a year, and if you're reading this, I'm dead. Every time I left I would write a letter, and if I died, Joseph Becker, my friend, would give it to you. This is your house now, and all of the others, just don't get carried away in Vegas! George Truman is my lawyer, and when you attend my funeral he's going to meet with you to discuss money. Don't be scared with all of the zeros, just take a deep breath and think before you make a decision. How it is now should be fine, but if anything happens, it's okay, I trust you. I want you to remember that I had loved you since the day we found out about you when we were 17, and didn't even consider abortion. We loved each other, and knew we would eventually get married. We had you until you were 3 and Rosie was a photographer so all of our memories are on video and pictures. I love you so much, and I'm sorry you grew up without us, but you grew into a beautiful, funny, kind, smart (you get those from your mother) witty, dangerous, thrill seeking young woman, and we couldn't have been any prouder. You are everything we wanted in a daughter, and we are so proud to have been your parents. Please live your life to fullest, and take care of yourself. Yes, please, for us and yourself, stop smoking. I know it'll be hard, but Rosie said it was worth it when she quit. She said she felt lighter, more 'one with nature.' Just know that we are watching you from above with smiles on our faces, and you should come visit us in Arlington. We love you so much, Maximum._

_Love,_

_Ari/ your dad_

Paper-clipped to the note was a picture, there was a beautiful woman who looked a lot like me, with golden curly hair, and the same heart-shaped face, but she had ocean blue eyes, and a million dollar smile, wearing a shorter flowery skirt, a white tee-shirt, and a blue-jean vest with a guitar slung on her back and a hat tipped on her head. Next to her was a younger Ari in uniform, with buzzed sandy blonde hair, and chocolate eyes, but no scar. They were both holding a little girl who was maybe two, who had her golden hair in curly pigtails, and a toothy smile on her face. She wore a floral dress with a small white sweater, and sandals. They looked so happy. I haven't looked that happy in years, my mother was gorgeous, and Ari so handsome.

I looked at my watch, and saw that it was ten, I was supposed to be in second bell; English. Oh well, I'll get there when I do. I flipped the picture and saw,

_Ari Batchelder- 19_

_Rosalie Batchelder (nee. Ride)- 19_

_Maximum Ride-Batchelder- 2 _

For the second time that day, I cried. I cried for what could of been, for what if's, and for my dead parents. I made the decision then to go to Ari's funeral, and to see them both at Arlington.

Next to where the note was, was a set of car keys, one labeled 'Ari' and the other 'Rosie.' I picked it up, and went out to the garage and saw two cars. One was the Aston and the other brought a full blown grin to my face. From what I could tell from the picture, the car was so my mom. Parked next to the Aston was a light cream convertible Volkswagen Bug, with floral seat covers and a smilie face antenna topper.

How am I going to get both cars back? I asked myself, tapping my foot. Call Fang, call Fang, call Fang! This little voice squealed in the back of my head. Okay, okay. Oh jeeze! Now I'm talking to myself! But I got my phone out and found Fang's number, and quickly dialed it. I rung for a few seconds before a whispered voice came on at the other end.

"Hello?" He asked, whispering.

"Hey, Fang! Do you think you could get out of class for about an hour?" I asked, thinking about his ninja cutting skills.

"Yeah, give me a sec." He whispered. Then in a louder voice he said, "Mr. Lancose? Can I go to the restroom?"

I heard a muffled sigh, then a, "Yes, make it quick." Then I heard shuffling papers, and then in a normal voice, Fang was back.

"So why am I doing this?" Fang asked.

"Because you're my super-McAwesomebarbequesaucalicious* best friend! An I need you to drive my truck back to my house, I'll come pick you up."

"Okay, meet me at the ice cream parlor, I'll be waiting."

"Okay, give me, ehhh... ten minutes and I'll be there."

"MmmKay, see you soon."

"Sure, bye!" And I hung up, and got into my truck, started it, and peeled out of the open gate, then closed and locked it, before getting back into my car. Then I took off, heading toward the ice cream shop.

* * *

><p><strong>So, my friend dared me to put this in here. * is pronounced super Mick awesome barbeque sauce ah lish uss<strong> :)

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
